1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-wheel battery-powered vehicle for a person that is standing on a platform of the vehicle and keeps the platform in an angle position corresponding to a body position of the person by means of an attachment arranged on the platform, wherein, based on a sensor device that determines the angle position of the platform relative to a horizontal position, a wheel drive is controlled such that the wheel drive, by acceleration and deceleration, keeps the vehicle with the person balanced, and wherein a separately actuatable right/left control is provided by different driving velocities applied to the two wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle is in use and is known under the name “Segway”. The platform of this known vehicle has the configuration of a flat box in which the battery, the sensors, and the control are arranged. The standing surface is positioned at the comfortable height of a usual stair step. The person steps from the rear onto the platform and grips two handles that, similar to a bicycle handlebar, are arranged on a column arranged on the platform. One handle is a rotary handle with which the control right/left is achieved. The speed control is achieved by a special type of balance control: The more the person and the column supporting the handles move forwardly, the faster the vehicle moves forwardly. When tilting to the rear, the vehicle moves to the rear. When the vehicle stands still, the balance is maintained by acceleration and counter acceleration instead of by acceleration and deceleration. The vehicle continuously moves back and forth within small fractions of a second.